Cupcake Love
by bellatrxx
Summary: This is a piece about desire, hidden thoughts and of course, cupcakes. How can such a simple situation spin out of control so quickly? Morrilla fic.


Hello everyone, this is a new piece I did inspired by **cupcakemorrilla** 's user (quite obviously) so I shall dedicate this to you, Jasmin. I also want to say that I'll be continuing my Mirandy fic as soon as university is over (which will be soon, I dare hope). This is a Morrilla fic and I truly hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jennifer was quietly preparing herself to her last scene as the Dark One. Her hair was already white, tightly clipped back in an intricate French bun and her lips were carefully painted in the same red lipstick used for some of the Evil Queen and even Regina's makeup assembles. Just to think that Lana's lips had already been under the pressure of the same coloured stick made Jennifer's insides quiver.

But then again, they had probably used a brush to paint the other woman's lips. This instantly made her own lips turn downward. Perhaps it was best to just live those kinds of moments through a rosé-coloured glass and keep her fantasies burning brightly in her brain. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock to her trailer's door and she responded with a firm "Come in", turning in her chair to see who was entering, because surely everyone knew not to break the concentration she usually kept while being prepared to her scenes.

The first thing she noticed was a soft mane of brown hair, brushed straight with the ends pointing outwards. Said hair now reached the - obviously - woman's shoulders, which took Jennifer's concentration to black leather covered arms that unsurprisingly ended right above olive soft-looking hands. Oh, that was surprising. Those hands were firmly wrapped around a delicious treat. A cupcake.

Not everyone knew Jennifer's adoration for cupcakes and the woman that stood before her, biting her painted lower lip, was one of the few that held the knowledge. Jennifer remembered once telling her that she loved red velvet cupcakes, that those were her guilty pleasure even when she kept a strict diet. Who knew the confession would provide her such a wonderfully pleasant event?  
Lana Parrilla was surely one 'dynamite gal' and while the blonde looked over her body, she shifted from one foot to other. Seeming to finally come back from her most intimate thoughts, Jennifer smiled at Lana and eyed both woman and cupcake hungrily.

The brunette cleared her throat and smiling back at the other woman, said "I brought you this cupcake to celebrate your dark one arc. You did such a marvelous job." she finished off with an even wider smile, waiting for a reply while studying the small crowned black swan that adorned the red cupcake. She had chosen this one thinking of Jennifer and had to build a hell lot of courage to give it to her. Of course, they were colleagues but sometimes - while filming - both would lose themselves in their characters and the smoldering looks Regina gave Emma and vice versa lasted longer than planned. She knew it to be wrong, for she was happily married to Fred, but sometimes she just wondered what it would be like. To be in a relationship with Jennifer. But she would never know, would she? At least, there were the stories their fans wrote. What was the name again? Fanic? Fandlic? Fanfic? Oh, that was it. Fanfic.

She had read one once, hidden in her bedroom's private bathroom. Emma and Regina started off as friends for Henry's sake and then BAM; they finally uncover the always present attraction to each other. She could still remember the very graphic describing of sex. She would deny this until her dying breath but it made her feel hot and moist in very specific areas of her body.  
Lana's eyes roamed Jennifer's face and she realized the woman was looking at her with a strange expression, as if she was waiting for something. "I'm sorry, you were saying..?" Jennifer laughed, clearly amused and asked again "Is that a red velvet cupcake?" "Oh, yes it is. Your favourite, if I remembered correctly." Jennifer smiled at her, cocking her head to the side as if measuring her intentions. Quite like a puppy, if Lana let herself think about such things.  
"And why there's a crown topping the swan's head?" and there it was, the blush. Jennifer couldn't remember seeing anything as beautiful as Lana Maria Parrilla blushing. "Er... Well, you know the symbol for our ship correct? The swan with a crown... I thought it was a nice touch and hopefully, it would remind you of me while you ate it, but surely you don't have to eat now. Or you can eat it, I don't really... I don't..." Lana was babbling and she knew it. Jennifer made her nervous and who in hell could hold their blabbering in Jennifer fucking Morrison's presence? Shit.

"We'll eat it together, if you want..." Jennifer said, already getting up from her chair and trying to find a knife. "But it's yours; you don't have to share it with me". Lana seemed awkward, her hand holding the cupcake gently despite her desire to crush it between her fingers and flee from the trailer. What the hell was happening? That was an awful idea. What was she thinking? God. "Yes, it's mine and I want to share it with you so please..." the blonde replied, frowning when she couldn't find her silver knives. What should she do? No knives meant they would have to bite into it, which meant their mouths would touch the same places... Oh. This day couldn't get any better, could it?  
"Sorry, Lana. We'll have to bite into it... I don't know where my knives went and well, it is always better to bite into a full cupcake" Jennifer smiled, coming to a stop in front of the other woman. She slowly took the cupcake from Lana's hand, their fingers brushing so very slowly while their eyes remained connected.

Jennifer brought the treat up, lowering her head slightly to bite into it and even as she did so, painted lips closing around a small part, her eyes still looked right into Lana's. A moan scaled the column of her throat, slipping through her teeth and sounding loud in the small space they shared. Lana was flushing, her olive complexion even more attractive now that it was tinted red. She giggled while Jen tried to chew and smile for her at the same time and with a soft nod from the blonde, bended her knees lightly to bite the red sweet. Jen watched as Lana's lips closed around the cupcake, brushing against the swan's body and marking it with her lipstick. She swallowed before she could choke and licked her lips from any frosting that might have remained. The brunette chewed slowly, savouring the treat with her eyes closed and Jennifer thought she never looked so beautiful or so pure. She took some courage, inhaled deeply and lunged forward just as Lana finished chewing and had swallowed.

Their lips crashed firmly, and Lana opened her eyes for a moment just to close them again, giving herself into the small kiss. She parted her lips, tongue slowly coming out to touch Jennifer's lower lip. The blonde opened her mouth, the half-eaten cupcake falling from her hand and rolling down to a stop near her chair. Tongues ran against each other, caressing in a slow dance. All their desire, all those looks, small touches and softly whispered words. Everything was finally being translated into this kiss. Every single thought and dream, they were showing it all.

Lana was the first to break the kiss, leaning her forehead against Jennifer's. "What are we doing, honey?" she asked softly, taking a sharp ragged breath and distancing herself from the other woman. "I am so very sorry, Jen... So very sorry" she sobbed, covering her mouth with a trembling hand. Before the blonde could even reply, Lana opened the trailer's door and ran. She ran like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile, Jennifer simply stared at the door, her fingers tracing her somewhat swollen lips. Said lips formed a small sad smile and the woman closed her eyes. She sighed deeply, walked over to her chair and picked up the cupcake before sitting down. Jennifer looked over to the mirror and rested her given treat in front of her, on top of her vanity.

As she reapplied her lipstick, her eyes never left the small crowned black swan or the reddish mark left on it by the only woman she wanted but couldn't have.


End file.
